Somos dos
by Mistakeland
Summary: Sakura&Shaoran. Y sabes que son el uno para el otro cuando se lo murmuran en medio de un beso infinito, cuando ella se pega todo lo que puede a ti, intentando adentrarte en su alma, cuando tú le acaricias las mejillas, sintiendo que se abre el cielo.


**Back:**

Momento de inspiración raro & aburrimiento son los culpables de esta... cosa (?). No estoy muy segura de que sea, pero va de regalo para Gabi-chan (otra vez), sólo por ser tan adorable y graciosa :3. Espero que te guste, sweetie.

* * *

**Somos dos**

_«Porque eres todo lo que siempre quise,_

_todo lo que siempre esperé»_

Es como siempre. E igual que todas esas veces, tú corazón se salta un latido cada vez que ella lo murmura _(te quiero, Shaoran, te quiero)_. Porque nunca vas a cansarte de que ella lo diga, porque siempre estás dispuesto a escucharla, porque eres feliz tan sólo sabiendo eso _(para siempre)_.

Su piel está tibia, como siempre suave. Y te encanta _(me encantas, Sakura)_. La sientes temblar cuando se ríe, mientras intenta quitarte la camiseta sin dejar de besarte _(tu ropa es tan molesta)_. Al final se desespera —como siempre— y te acaricia por debajo de la ropa, sus manos codiciosas intentando abarcar todo a la vez. Se te escapa un suspiro casi imperceptible, pero ella lo escucha porque es todo lo que se oye en la habitación, oculta en penumbras.

_(Shaoran...)_, ella murmura palabras que no entiendes porque la cabeza te da vueltas, y con todo el cuidado del mundo la empujas contra la pared, para besarla, para darle todo lo que tienes _(te siento)_. Te presionas contra ella, intentando que te sienta con cada milímetro de su piel. Le besas el cuello, las muñecas, le besas la clavícula, la barbilla y la boca al final _(eres mía)_.

Ella se está volviendo loca de a poco, y te encanta. Porque sabes que sólo tú puedes hacerla sentir así, porque sabes que eres la única persona a la que ella le ha dado tanto _(soy tuya)_. Te enreda los brazos sobre el cuello, al tiempo que enlaza sus piernas alrededor de ti, y te besa con todo lo que tiene porque ella nunca te ha negado nada de lo que es _(por siempre)_.

Sakura suspira, se revuelve, se agita, está inquieta como una fiera, exigiendo _(ahora, Shaoran)_ y rogando _(por favor...)_ a la vez, porque sólo Sakura puede ser así. Un revoltijo de emociones, un remolino de vida, de dulzura y de pasión.

La besas de nuevo, lento, pausando, aún cuando ella insiste en apresurar el ritmo del beso _(tómatelo con calma, Sak)_; se desespera. Te está mirando con esos ojos demasiado verdes, esperando que le des lo que quieres de una vez _(me exasperas, idiota)_, usando la última gota de su paciencia, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol. Porque sabes que ella podría impulsarse con la pared y ambos acabarían en el suelo _(no te atrevas a pensarlo)_. Se ríe ahogadamente en tu cuello, trazando diseños inexistentes en tu espalda.

Es una caricia tan íntima que se te corta la respiración.

Y te recuerdas que es Sakura, te recuerdas que ella tiene los ojos más verdes del mundo, te acuerdas que sigue siendo dulce —en los momentos que no son tan _secretos_ como el de ahora—. Te acuerdas que ella es la que le sonríe a las abuelitas que miran encantadas como te enamoras de nuevo a cada segundo de ella, te acuerdas que ella te mira confundida cuando la abrazas durante horas, ahogándote poco a poco en su aroma y al mismo tiempo volviéndote adicto. Te acuerdas que ella te eligió a _ti_ y es tan increíble que todavía no puedes aceptarlo.

_(Nunca me dejes)_, la besas, intentando tocarle el alma, acariciándole sus piernas suaves como la seda, sin distinguir cual de los dos es el corazón en estado de frenesí. Pero no importa porque ella te responde y _eso es todo lo que necesitas para seguir en el mundo_. Casi te ahogas de lo feliz que eres _(nunca voy a hacerlo)_, porque sabes que por ella irías a la luna, que le bajarías una estrella —o el sol—. Ella te abraza con la misma fuerza, su piel desnuda roza contra la tuya y de inmediato el calor de tu cuerpo vuelve a aumentar _(¿cuando te _desvestí_?)_.

_(Siempre vas a estar conmigo, ¿verdad, Shaoran?)_, te toca, te toca donde siempre, en las mejillas, en el cuello, en los hombros. Te quita la camiseta a tirones, soltando risitas inocentes, como si fuera un juego, una travesura. Ella es una niña-mujer, de esas que aparecen cada mucho en la tierra, de esas que algunos afortunados tienen, de esas que tú no dejas de agradecer su existencia. Porque ella siempre estuvo allí, y nunca se fue, porque siempre fue la incondicional, porque nunca la viste venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde y sin embargo nunca dejó de esperarte _(claro que no, Sakura)_.

Recuerdas que la primera vez lloró mientras se tocaban, dos niños de quince años dándoselo todo el uno al otro, desequilibrados por el amor y la pasión que corre por sus venas, igual que si fuera una droga _(no podría soportarlo sin ti)_. Pero no lloró de dolor _(siempre voy a necesitarte)_ y lo sabes, lloró porque estaba feliz, lloró de miedo a que te fueras, lloró imaginando que era un sueño. Lloró de alivio al saber que no volverías a irte, lloró porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

_(Siempre voy a estar a tu lado. No importa lo que pase)_, ella siempre sonríe ahora cuando está contigo, dice que porque te quiere y tú nunca vas a dejar de agradecérselo. Ella es todo lo que tienes, todo lo que te queda, la esperanza de tu día, la razón por la que respiras. Y es que ya no te lo imaginas de otra manera que no sea _Sakura y Shaoran_, porque ella te lleva de la mano por la vida y Dios sabe que ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado.

Ella se ríe. Y sabes —de nuevo— que son el uno para el otro cuando se lo murmuran en medio de un beso infinito _(te quiero)_, cuando ella se pega todo lo que puede a ti, intentando adentrarte en su alma, cuando tú le acaricias las mejillas, sintiendo que se te quema la piel y que el cielo se está abriendo.

Son dos. _Somos dos_.


End file.
